


Don’t Be Gone.

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Five loves Delores and Coffee, Grace is aN AMAZING AND AFFECTIONATE MOTHER, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves pets a cat and is soothed, M/M, Mentions of trypophobia, So much angst, family being difficult, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Diego realized something was wrong when he opened the door and Ruby didn’t greet him, the little cat always ran straight to him. The house was silent too, deadly silent, absent of the constant music that filled the air whenever Billy was alone, he never really liked silence.He changed his footsteps, careful and quiet as he made his way down the hallway, drawing a knife into his hand.He ducked his head out of the hallway, scanning across the apartment, eyes falling to the ground.There, on the ground, laid Billy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohh fellas I’ve been planning this for a while. Also a chaptered fic, yeehaw.

Diego worried about a lot of things, a lot of the time, but Diego rarely worried about Billy. 

Billy was smart, took care of himself, despite his questionable “job” he was relatively cautious. 

Billy was far from harm. 

That’s what Diego told himself, keeping all those worries at bay when they crept in at night, when he didn’t have Billy sleeping next to him. 

Diego realized something was wrong when he opened the door and Ruby didn’t greet him, the little cat always ran straight to him. The house was silent too, deadly silent, absent of the constant music that filled the air whenever Billy was alone, he never really liked silence. 

He changed his footsteps, careful and quiet as he made his way down the hallway, drawing a knife into his hand. 

He ducked his head out of the hallway, scanning across the apartment, eyes falling to the ground. 

There, on the ground, laid Billy. 

Not laying, no, tied to a kitchen chair, unconscious, bloodied and battered, on the ground. Drenched in blood, face swollen and busted. 

Diego dropped to his knees, scrambling to grab Billy, cutting him free of his binds. 

He was breathing, thank god he was breathing, but it was labored, barely there. 

“B...b-baby.” Diego said pulling Billy’s head into his lap. “Baby, please. Please, wake up.”

One of Billy’s milky white eyes blinked at him, the other completely swollen shut. Diego’s breath caught. Conscious! He was conscious! 

Billy tried to speak, his mouth forming but nothing coming out except vague sounds, blood spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. 

His eye welled up with tears, body shaking as he lamely tried to reach out for Diego. 

“Diego…” Billy managed, 

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m here sweetheart.” Diego said smoothing Billy’s hair. “I’m gonna call an ambulance, okay?” 

Billy’s head lulled back, his eyes closing. His body was limp again. Diego quickly got his phone from his pocket, still holding Billy’s head in his lap. 

“Stay with me, stay awake.” Diego whispered, eyes welling with tears. 

Billy was still breathing but unresponsive. 

He focused as he spoke with the 911 operator, careful not to stutter as he gave the address and explain the situation. As soon as he ended the call he drew Billy closer and more onto his lap. 

He looked him over further, examining his wounds. His face was marled and swollen, his bare chest covered in various bruises and cuts, his left leg twisted in an unnatural way, but his right arm was the worst. His forearm was split by a protruding bone, spilling blood. 

All of him seemed to be bloody. 

The entire apartment smelled like blood. 

“I called the ambulance, they’re on their way. You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay, you just gotta stay awake.” Diego whispered. “I’m here, I’m not letting you go.” 

He knew he was talking to the air, that Billy couldn’t hear him, but he prayed to whatever was listening that he could. 

Diego’s breath was labored, his eyes flashing all around the apartment, which was a wreck by the way, completely destroyed. 

Diego held Billy’s face, it was bloody and swollen. His baby, his darling, looked worse than he’d ever seen. 

There was nothing he could do now. 

He was helpless, he had failed, he should’ve protected him, he should have been there for his baby. 

His face was warm, the blood spread on his hands and was thick. Diego had been bloody, spilled blood before, but this was disgustingly different. This was the blood of a loved one. 

His knowledge of first aid was apply pressure, how to stitch up a wound, how to clean it. This…

This was so much more than he could fix, he was bleeding still, his blood was all over Diego at this point, his goddamn bone was sticking out of his arm, it was white like he’d never seen white. 

“Bay…ba-b-buh-by.” He stammered, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “I got...I have you.” 

Diego shook as he cried. 

Why didn’t Billy call him? If he even heard the slightest sound of danger on the other line he would’ve rushed straight to him. 

His head whipped around, listening to the bustling of the EMTs as they came through. 

He must’ve left the door open, they came in without questions, taking Billy from Diego’s arms. 

“Jesus, what happened here?” One of the EMT asked, half to herself, half to Diego. 

“I was...I was coming to make him dinner and I found him, found this.” He explained, still staring down where Billy just was. 

He stood up, watching them strap an oxygen mask, carefully placing his broken arm away from the rest of him. 

“Okay, okay. We’re going to take him to Calvary, you can follow behind and wait there while we take him in for whatever tests he needs.” The same EMT explained. 

Diego’s eyes widened. 

“No, no, no.” Diego said shaking his head. “I need to be in the ambulance.” 

“I’m sorry, sir, unless you’re his emergency contact or married you can’t be in there.” Another EMT explained, wheeling Billy out into the hallway. 

His eyes stung with tears, the small, silver ring in his back pocket weighing heavy now. 

He was going to propose that night, make him dinner, wine and dine him. He knew Billy would say yes. 

But now, he was just his boyfriend. 

Diego’s fists clenched. 

“But he’s my boyfriend! My fucking boyfriend! Look at him! I need to be with him, what don’t you understand?!” Diego yelled. 

But it was to no avail, Billy was wheeled into the elevator with the EMTs and Diego was left there, alone in the hallway. 

Fuck. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 

He turned and kicked the door for Billy’s apartment. 

Who did this? Why the fuck did they target Billy? Billy never got caught, never left a trace, even then it was theft and nothing to warrant that senseless beating. It was akin to the shit Diego did. 

It was someone who knew what they were doing, you didn’t just compound fracture an arm when someone was tied up. 

He pulled the apartment door shut. He hated the idea of waiting for the stupid fucking elevator, but the stairs would take too long, even with all those stupid drills he had to do with a child. He needed to get down there, get in his car and follow the ambulance. 

Fucking hell. 

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, Christ he needed to get it together. He needed to get there, he just needed to hurry. 

He was able to get in the car about the same time Billy was loaded into the ambulance. He gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw. 

He followed behind the ambulance in tight succession. His breath was shaky the entire time, he could see them bustle in the back of the ambulance. 

Once at the hospital he rushed in behind him but Billy was taken away quickly. He couldn’t be upset, Billy needed treatment. 

“Where is he going?” Diego asked, an EMT who he hadn’t gone with Billy. 

“Surgery. No time for a CAT scan, he has internal bleeding no doubt about it.” He said. “I can’t make promises, but I have seen much worse survive.”

Was it really that bad? 

Of course it was. 

Because nothing was easy, because he couldn’t have good things, because he couldn’t protect the ones he loved. 

The EMT gave him a sad smile, it made Diego feel the pity in it. 

He followed the little EMT aimlessly. 

“Is he...where will he be going? Do you need I.D?” Diego asked. 

“Yes, that’d be nice. You can talk to reception, maybe they’d have him on file. He’s got insurance?” He asked. “And the police need a statement, sooner or later. If he’s got any enemies, why this could happen.” 

Enemies. 

Did Billy have enemies who knew his name. 

Diego was his enemy once. 

“Yeah, yeah I’d be happy to give a statement.” Diego nodded. 

Who would do such a thing? This brutality?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy’s mother sat beside him, reaching over the bed, stroking his matted hair. Her back was turned to the door, not even noticing Diego as he came in. 
> 
> “Oh, mi cielito,” she said, from her tone alone he could tell she had been crying. “Mi cielito. You look worse than when you jumped out of the second story window of your school to avoid Sister Carmen, right? What were you? Fourteen? No, fifteen. You cracked your goddamn skull on the pavement and I thought I lost you. You’ve always been my reckless little boy.” 
> 
> Diego’s eyes watered as she spoke, still stroking his hair, his cheek, one hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Billy’s mom! Yay! 
> 
> But that’s about the only happy thing this chapter.

Diego was exhausted. He’d spent the rest of the night at the police station, answering whatever those dumb cops wanted. 

No, Billy didn’t have enemies. No, Diego and him never fought, well, that one was a bit of a lie but it wasn’t in the technical sense, not since they started dating. No, Diego didn’t know who could’ve done this. 

The security footage from Billy’s building was completely wiped clean. Which proved that it was someone who knew what they were doing. 

Diego didn’t want to be at the police station that long, he was away from Billy. 

He could have still been in surgery, or maybe he was out already, maybe he was alone. 

Diego couldn’t bare to think of his baby like that. 

It was morning by the time Diego had left, his body was ragged with exhaustion. But he couldn’t sleep now. 

He rushed to the hospital as soon as he was released from the police, getting a few meaningless “Hope he’s alright” or “we’ll do our best”s on the way out. 

No police officer was gonna find who did this before Diego, those bastards would only lock him up, Diego would bring real justice. 

Once Diego got to the hospital, he was still in shambles, barely holding it together. 

The nurse showed him to Billy’s room, he’d only recently gotten out of surgery and was still sleeping. 

His emergency contact had been called. 

Billy’s mother sat beside him, reaching over the bed, stroking his matted hair. Her back was turned to the door, not even noticing Diego as he came in. 

“Oh, mi cielito,” she said, from her tone alone he could tell she had been crying. “Mi cielito. You look worse than when you jumped out of the second story window of your school to avoid Sister Carmen, right? What were you? Fourteen? No, fifteen. You cracked your goddamn skull on the pavement and I thought I lost you. You’ve always been my reckless little boy.” 

Diego’s eyes watered as she spoke, still stroking his hair, his cheek, one hand in his. 

“Mrs. Decker?” He said, making his presence known. 

She jolted, turning around quickly, wide brown eyes fiery at whoever disrupted her. Then her eyes softened, welling up with tears once more. 

“Diego,” She said, hand out teacher to him. “Sit, sit with me, mijo, c’mon.” 

Diego grabbed a chair by the door as he shut it behind him. 

He joined her next to Billy. 

She was a small, brown, middle aged woman. She was thirty something when she adopted Billy, a young widow. Her black hair was pulled back, small patches of grey showed more prominently that day. 

Diego’s eyes drifted to Billy. He looked peaceful in his sleep, despite how bruised and battered he was. 

She reached over, taking Diego’s hand in hers. Her tears spilled over wrinkled brown cheeks, throat constricting as she swallowed. 

“They tell me you don’t know what happened. Nobody does.” She said. 

“If I knew who did this, they’d be in worse shape than him.” Diego said. 

Mrs. Decker laughed. 

“Valiant. One of the many reasons Billy likes you, I have to agree with him.” She said, “if I was your age, I would too.” 

Diego gave a small smile to her, knowing how true it was. 

“He doesn’t look it now, but he was an awkward and tiny little thing when I first adopted him.” She said, sniffing. She reached over, holding his cheek. “They told me he was twelve but when I saw him I thought he could’ve easily been ten, maybe nine. He was so skinny and short, his eyes said he’d gone hungry most of his life. I made it my duty as his mother that he’d eat dinner with me every night, that I’d see this little boy grow up strong.”

Diego’s eyes welled up with his own tears, thinking of how his own mother took care of him like that. 

“No matter how many years go by, I still see that little twelve year old boy.” She said. 

Diego wiped a tear with the back of his hand. 

Mrs. Decker turned to him, placing her hand that was on Billy’s check on his own, wiping away the tears. 

It was obvious that Billy was adopted, yes, there was no blood between him or his mother, but the look in her eyes was something he’d seen in Billy’s before. Something nurturing and kind. 

“Oh my tender boy,” She said, placing her other hand on his face. 

Diego couldn’t help but cry more. 

He hated crying. He hated emotions. But her eyes made him feel like Billy was comforting him. It made him unable to hide.

He screwed his eyes shut to keep tears from falling. 

“Tender people are the strongest, because you have to keep that tenderness safe, right?” She said.

Diego’s eyes opened at that, looking down at the little woman. 

“He will be okay, he’s a fighter, you know he is.” She said. 

Diego nodded. 

“I’ve had my time with him. I think you need yours.” She said, standing up. 

“Are you sure-“ 

“I’m sure.” She said. 

She turned to Billy again, keeping on hand on Diego’s face. She leaned down and kissed Billy’s forehead. 

“Goodbye for now, mi cielito, I love you.” She said. 

Diego watched her, throat tightening in sadness. 

Then, she turned to Diego, pressing a kiss on his forehead as well. 

“Take good care of him, Diego.” She said, letting go of his face. 

Diego nodded. 

He watched her gather her bag, straighten herself before heading to the door. 

“Goodbye, Mrs. Decker.” He said. 

She sighed at him. 

“You can call me Maria, Diego. How many times do I have to remind you it’s okay?” She teased, pinching his cheek. 

“Goodbye, Maria.” He said, smiling. 

It was the first time he smiled genuinely since this whole ordeal. 

“Goodbye, Diego. Get some rest soon, my tender boy.” She said. 

With that she left. He could hear her heels click clack down the hallway as she left. 

Then it was just him and Billy. 

Billy looked better. 

His arm was in a cast, the rest he couldn’t really tell as he was under a hospital gown. He imagined he had stitches elsewhere in his body, that he was in a deep sleep from his medicine. 

As long as he wasn’t in pain. 

His face was bruised but less puffy, his eye still swollen shut. 

“Billy,” Diego said, reaching for his hand. “Billy, I love you, I love you so much. I was gonna propose today, well, yesterday. I was gonna make it pretty, I got you a nice ring. It’s not fancy, but silver, just a silver ring.” 

He put his head on his and Billy’s hand, resting it on the hospital bed as he cried. 

“I know, I know you can’t hear me, but I swear, I swear to you Billy that I’m going to find whoever fucking did this.” He cried, looking up at him. 

He wasn’t going to just find who did this. He was going to kill them. 

Diego’s phone began to buzz. 

He clenched his jaw, bringing out of his pocket to see Klaus was calling. 

Diego hesitantly picker up. 

“Hello?” He asked 

“Hey, big guy! Didn’t get a call last night so I assume he said yes and you two were just-“ 

“Shut up.” Diego snapped. 

“Oh, so I was right.” Klaus said, Diego could hear the eyebrow wiggle through the phone. 

“No the fuck you aren’t. Billy...Billy was attacked last night, he’s in the hospital.” Diego said. 

Klaus went silent on the other end. 

“What hospital?” Klaus asked. 

His tone was completely sobered now. Klaus May have been a dumbass but loved ones getting hurt was no laughing matter.

“Klaus, I don’t want to see you.” Diego said, sharply. 

Okay, that was rude, but he was having a rough time. 

“What. Hospital.” Klaus repeated. 

Diego paused. Klaus always knew when he was in trouble. 

“Calvary.” Diego said. 

“I’ll get a cab. See you soon.” Klaus said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Klaus appears. 
> 
> Anyway, I love sadness and motherly love. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I’m worried he’s-“ 
> 
> “He’s gonna be angry at you when he wakes up?” Klaus asked. “That’s fucking crazy, Di. You think he’s gonna blame you? Fault you in anyway?” 
> 
> “I should’ve been there though. If he’s gonna date me I should beat least able to protect him.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit’s about to get real.

Klaus came an hour later, it was quite the trek from the academy to Calvary, he knew Klaus didn’t slack. 

When he arrived Klaus hugged him tight, Diego let him. 

“Christ on a cracker… in his shape, looking the way he does he’s lucky to be alive.” Klaus said, taking a seat next to him. 

Diego looked to him, grimacing. 

“Yeah, the worst to look at was his arm, it was a compound fracture.” He said, eyes trailing over th cast. “They gave me a rundown. He was beaten so badly he had a ton of internal bleeding, his leg was dislocated at the hip, almost completely flipped, he’s got a terrible concussion… th-th…” 

Klaus put his hand on his shoulder. 

“They say he’ll be out for a while, they don’t know how long. He’s definitely not brain dead can thank god. But…” he trailed, eyes welling with angry tears. 

“Diego,” Klaus started. 

“But I’m worried he’s-“ 

“He’s gonna be angry at you when he wakes up?” Klaus asked. “That’s fucking crazy, Di. You think he’s gonna blame you? Fault you in anyway?” 

“I should’ve been there though. If he’s gonna date me I should beat least able to protect him.” He said. 

Klaus pursed his lips, looking back at Billy 

“I was gonna propose that night.” Diego said. 

“I know you were.” He said, “he would’ve said yes.”

“What if he won’t now? How is he supposed to feel safe? How is he gonna marry someone you can’t keep him safe?” Diego asked. “If it was one of my enemies, if someone did this because of me, I couldn’t forgive myself. How could he feel safe with me?”

Klaus’s eyes widened. 

“One of your enemies? As opposed to one of his? Since when did art dealers have enemies that beat the shit outta them?” Klaus asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Because he’s not a fucking art dealer, Klaus!” He snapped. 

Klaus recoiled, pulling away. As a child Diego lashed out more than any of his other siblings, poor Klaus took the brunt of it, but always stayed. He only stayed because Diego always apologized. 

“He’s a thief! He steals shit from important people, when we first met it was over a necklace in some penthouse in the upper east side. Lately, he’s been doing different things, he’s stopped with the petty stuff, he gets info, incriminating things on the wrong people.” Diego explained, putting his head in his hands. “But I’m always there, I’m there too. Why would they want only him? He’s way more cautious than I am, a million fucking times over. He’s never killed anyone, never hurt someone beyond a broken bone.” 

Klaus sat back, eyes looking over Billy again, with more understanding. 

“Don’t look at him like that.” Diego said, shoving him. 

Klaus’s chair tipped back, he flailed for a second and regained his balance. 

“You think I’m judging him?” Klaus asked, “I’ve stolen more shit than he has, probably, for a way worse cause. I’m looking at him because I’m thinking. You ever think, Diego? Or do you just act?”

Diego glared at him. 

Klaus glared back with kohl lined eyes. 

He came to him, without question, and this is how Diego thanked him? 

“I’m sorry.” Diego said, putting his head back in his hands. “I’m tired and stressed and I’m taking it out on you.” 

Klaus sighed, putting his hand back on Diego’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. You’re going through a lot, I understand, this is scary.” Klaus said. 

Diego looked back at him, eyes watering again. He hated crying in front of his family. But he hated crying in front of Klaus the most. 

They were all the same age but Klaus was his little brother, always had been. He had to be strong for his little brother, even in the worst of times. 

And Diego’s only other outlet for grief was beating the shit out of some thugs but he couldn’t leave Billy. He couldn’t distract from anything other than making sure his baby was okay, and that he found the people who did this. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Klaus asked. 

Diego shrugged. 

“What day is it?” He asked in return. 

“Saturday.” He said. 

“Well I slept Thursday night.” He said with a shrug, leaning back on his chair. 

Klaus raised his eyebrows. 

“I once went like a week without sleeping but I was on a train of uppers so, can't say either of us are doing well.” Klaus said. “You wanna sleep for a few hours on the couch?” 

Diego shook his head. 

“What, not like he’s gonna get up and leave anytime soon.” Klaus giggled. 

Klaus always did have to make jokes to make himself comfortable. 

“I wanna be here for him.” Diego said. 

“Well, be here for him in two hours. I promise to wake you up then.” Klaus said. 

Diego grimaced. 

He was right. Sleep was essential, that was one their father taught them that Diego didn’t deem inhumane. It was almost, almost, fatherly. 

He nodded. 

He stood up and climbed on the small couch, watching Klaus as he just rattled on to himself quietly. 

Diego knew he was talking to Ben. 

Diego closed his eyes as he talked. 

“Yeah, of course he looks rough. You saw him before, God doesn’t let pretty people have it all.” Klaus said. 

A beat. Ben must’ve replied. 

“Yeah you’re right. Sorry, Billy, I know you can’t hear me. You’re too pretty for this world.” He said. 

Diego just sighed and let himself drift into sleep, dragging him down lower and lower and lower into the dark. 

 

 

The space he was in was dark, infinity black with no reason, direction, landmarks. Just, inky black. 

When he walked it felt like he hadn’t moved at all, his feet moving, his legs moving, but in the nothingness it was futile. 

In that void, he heard a voice, calling for him. 

Billy’s voice. 

“Diego!” 

It was distant in the emptiness. 

Diego ran, he ran as fast as he could but still the nothingness continued. 

“Help me! Diego! Help me!” 

Diego’s legs felt like they were concrete as he ran, the void all consuming. 

His heart rushed in his ears. The cries for him were getting loud and surrounded him just like the darkness. 

Diego fell to his knees, hands covering his ears. 

“Why didn’t you save me, Diego?! I’m dying!” 

Diego threw his head back in a wail, his chest heavy. 

“LOOK AT ME DIEGO!”

Warily he opened his eyes again, there was Billy, in front of him, battered, bruised, naked and bleeding. 

When Diego went to reach for him, his hands met glass, there was glass around Billy, a giant case. 

Diego smacked and punched the glass. 

Billy wailed wordlessly, smacking it back, but it was useless, both of their knuckles bloodied in the attempt as the glass held strong. Billy even smacked it with the hand of his arm where the bone was protruding. 

The bottom of the tank was filling with water now, fast. 

Billy’s eyes widened. 

Billy’s eyes were brown. 

Why were they brown? 

Diego didn’t have time, the water was at his hips now, past his twisted leg, going higher. 

It was at this moment, Diego realized he was surrounded by water too, but Diego could never drown. Billy could. 

Diego punched and kicked aimlessly, watching his blood smear on the glass, the water in Billy’s tank turning red as his blood dripped off of him.

Billy thrashed, trying to swim upwards but he couldn’t, simply crying out in pain as he tried, the water getting closer and closer to his face. 

Diego just had to watch. 

Billy accepted his fate, those odd brown eyes staring back at him, putting his hand to the glass. 

“Billy!” Diego cried. 

 

Diego woke up in a sweat, Klaus shaking him. His eyes darted, first at Billy, who looked the same, and back at Klaus. 

“What time is it?” He grumbled, wiping his eyes. 

Klaus looked furtive. 

“What time, Klaus?” He snapped. 

Klaus bit his lip, looking back at Billy and then him. 

“Well, it’s Sunday. You were out for like, 14 hours, dude. And…” Klaus trailed. 

“You let me sleep for 14 hours and there’s something else? This is why you don’t let me sleep that long.” He said, sitting up, feeling a bit dizzy. 

“Nothing’s wrong with Billy!” Klaus said, raising his hands above his head. “It’s just…Itoldeveryoneelseandnowtheyreherepleasedontbemad.” 

Diego had wanted to strangle Klaus many times. That was one of the times. 

“What?!” Diego yelled. “How much did you tell?” 

“Well...everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyyy lemme tell you something, I love freaky ass dreams because I have them often. Sorry Diego. 
> 
> Next chapter we get all them Hargreeves children, and more angst. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well. Let’s guess, Klaus told Vanya, Vanya got worried and told Allison, then Allison told Luther, and now we’re here.” Diego said, rolling his neck. 
> 
> Klaus looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze. 
> 
> “Pretty much…” Klaus trailed, tapping his foot. 
> 
> “Thank you for your visit, means a lot, you’re all free to go.” Diego said, standing up. 
> 
> He stepped past Klaus, who was giving him an incredulous look. He held the door open and gestured for them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s get them sweet sweet family dynamics going.

Diego was not expecting a family reunion. Diego also wasn’t expecting Klaus to fucking blab like he did but there they were. 

Vanya sat next to Billy, her sad brown eyes red. Vanya, Klaus, Billy and Diego had made it a bi monthly thing to go to dinner, meet up, talk. Billy sometimes would encourage just Diego and Vanya to go. She caught Diego’s eyes, her lips pursing in an ‘I’m sorry.’ kind of way. 

“What happened this time?” Luther asked pointedly. 

“How about you shut the fuck up?” Diego snapped. 

“Whoa! Hey!” Allison and Klaus said, both stepping to their brothers. 

Diego was still sitting, looking smugly up at Luther as Allison said whatever she needed to to calm him down. Klaus on the other hand just stood in front of Diego, arms crossed. 

“You have Billy in the hospital already, don’t need you in here too, big guy.” Klaus said. 

Diego just rolled his eyes. 

Alright. 

Maybe he was a little testy. 

Luther moved to the corner, away from Diego, knowing not to provoke him. 

Luther was not big on Billy, Luther was not big on anyone except Allison and that was fucking weird so it wasn’t like Diego was particularly trying to win his favor for Billy, Allison liked Billy so tangentially Luther tolerated him. 

Luther disliked Billy in the ways he disliked Klaus, but Klaus was his brother, he grew up with Klaus, he loved Klaus, he knew Klaus. Luther didn’t know Billy. 

Luther didn’t even know the cover Billy and Diego put upfront. 

Luther knew his name was Billy and apparently Diego was bi and that’s it. He didn’t like his eyes, or his smile, or his smooth and easy conversations with everyone. 

Diego noted Five hadn’t graced their presence, maybe he stopped in earlier but really Diego was more likely to win the lottery than that. The little bastard’s body was now 15 and he was going through a whirlwind of bitchiness. 

“Well. Let’s guess, Klaus told Vanya, Vanya got worried and told Allison, then Allison told Luther, and now we’re here.” Diego said, rolling his neck. 

Klaus looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze. 

“Pretty much…” Klaus trailed, tapping his foot. 

“Thank you for your visit, means a lot, you’re all free to go.” Diego said, standing up. 

He stepped past Klaus, who was giving him an incredulous look. He held the door open and gestured for them to leave. 

They all made the exact same face of annoyance. 

“Hey, Diego, c’mon. We’re trying to be supportive here.” Allison said. 

Diego furrowed his brow at her. 

“I’m good, thank you though.” Diego said anyway. 

A collective sigh of exasperation swept the room. 

“We want to talk, Diego, really.” Vanya said, picking her head up from looking at Billy. 

Diego looked at her, she smiled that small sad smile again. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you what happened, but Luther isn’t allowed to talk.” Diego said, giving a glare. 

“Deal.” Klaus and Vanya chimed. 

Luther went to object, turning to Allison, but she only shrugged. 

“I came to Billy’s apartment, you all know I’d been at the academy for a couple days. I went shopping, took my time coming home, I was nervous...Klaus knows...I was gonna propose to him, after I made him dinner.” Diego said, eyes focused on one grey tile on the ground, not wanting to see anyone’s look of pity. “I came into the apartment, and I found him, just there. He was tied to a chair like a pig tied up for slaughter, his bone was sticking out of his goddamn arm and leg twisted completely around. Then he came here. That’s it.” 

Diego scrunched his face up to hold back tears, letting their silence weigh on him. 

“Happy? Heard the story? That’s it. Nothing else. Don’t know who did it or why so I’d rather just be alone with my fiancé-“

“Well, you never proposed and he never said yes-“ 

“Shut up, Luther!” Diego snapped, getting to his feet. 

Diego could realize he had no healthy outlet for any emotion, really, but Luther seemed to be in an extra asshole mood today so. 

“Diego.” Klaus said, reaching for his shoulder. 

Diego stared at Luther again, Allison separated them again, this time giving a pointed glance to both of them. 

“How about we all just sit down.” Allison said, using that mom tone of hers. 

“Why would someone do this to Billy?” Vanya asked, changing the subject. 

“Exactly, I don’t know.” Klaus agreed, eager to change the tone in the room. 

“Did...did someone do this to hurt you? Like...like that time, you first brought Billy to the academy?” Vanya asked, looking him over. 

Diego just shook his head. 

“He’s, Maybe. But...that time,” Diego paused, “the rule about Luther not talking? That’s back in place. Billy’s not a stupid fuckin art dealer, he’s a thief.” 

Klaus did his best to act surprised, having already heard this. Allison’s eyebrows raised, arms crossed, looking to Diego in a look that could only read as ‘that’s your issue.’ While Vanya’s eyes just widened, nodding slowly. 

“You brought a thief into the academy?” Luther asked, incredulous and stupid. 

“No talking!” Klaus said, pointing an accusatory finger at him, like their father used to. 

“Yeah, Luther. Like he’d steal shit from there, he’s not Klaus.” Diego said. 

“Hey! I just stood up for you.” Klaus objected. 

“Sorry, sorry. Billy helped me steal shit, documents, files, the kind that get people arrested. He did that, I fought off the goons, it worked.” Diego explained. 

“Like Catwoman and Batman, how romantic,” Klaus said, fluttering his eyelashes. Allison damn near snorted in disbelief. 

“Holy. Shit. Well, there goes us being capable at reading people, I thought we did background checks on partners now, why didn’t we do that with Diego?” Allison asked, looking up at the ceiling, keeping herself from laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing was. 

“What for? He’s not dangerous, he doesn’t have a criminal record, I looked it up. He’s seen me kill people, the worst I’ve seen him do is taser someone.” Diego said. 

“For all you know. Who does he have to tangle with to do this, huh? Why couldn’t he be lying to you, how do you know he hasn’t killed? That he wouldn’t?” Allison demanded. 

Diego clenched his jaw. 

They would not talk about his baby like this, not when he’s hurt. 

“Why don’t we ask him?” Vanya asked, breaking the tension once more. 

Allison’s eyes widened. 

“No.” She said. 

“It...it would clear things up.” Klaus said, biting on his nails. 

Diego’s eyes widened. Yes. Exactly! It’d work! He’d wake up, tell them what happened, then Diego could prove his family wrong and catch whoever did this! 

“He should be awake by now anyway.” Diego said, adding onto the cause, as casually as he could. 

Allison shook her head. 

“It’s dangerous, I won’t.” She said. 

No. 

No no no. 

“You think we don’t know that? We could have everything cleared up, ask him what happened, have him awake, fucking bring justice to whoever did this.” Diego said. 

Allison took a deep breath. 

“I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t serious. I’ve never asked you.” Diego said. 

Allison looked at him, letting go of her breath, pushing past him and Klaus to kneel next to Billy. 

“ _I heard a rumor_ ...that you woke up.” She whispered. 

Everyone froze for a second, just one second for her power to work. 

Billy’s grey-white eyes snapped open, lurching forward. 

He began to scream. 

He screamed and he screamed.

He screamed so loud it was like his vocal chords were gonna rip right out. 

Everyone jumped back, Luther pulled Allison away from his side and Diego stepped closer, grabbing onto him. 

Billy thrashed against him but it was useless, wailing and crying, his arm stuck in his cast, the other tethered to his I.V. 

“Diego!” He sobbed, head thrown back. 

It was like Diego’s dream all over again, his voice sounded the same. 

The machines he was hooked up to beeped wildly, his heart rate monitor’s screen showed how erratic and intense his heartbeat spiked to, rushing faster than whatever could be safe. 

“Help Diego!” Billy wailed again. 

Did he even realize he was here. 

“I-I’m h-here, baby, I’m here-“

“ _I heard a rumor_ you went back to sleep!” Allison yelled. 

Billy went limp in his arms, eyes rolling into the back of his head, then shutting. 

It was over as quickly as it began. 

“Allison what the hell-“ 

“You wanted him awake! You got him awake! What the hell happened to him to make him scream like that?!” She yelled. 

Diego clutched Billy closer, eyes stinging with tears. 

A nurse rushed through the door, pushing past everyone. 

“What happened? I heard screaming, we got an alert from his vitals.” She asked, trying to get to Billy but Diego held tight onto him. 

“It’s..it’s fine.” Allison said. 

“No, we have to check. I think I’ll have to ask you all to leave-“ 

“ _I heard a rumor_ that nothing is wrong here.” Allison quickly said. 

The nurse paused, then nodded, leaving the room without a care. 

They all took a moment.

Allison wasn’t one to use her powers so impulsively like that nowadays, just on a simple nurse. 

She was shaken. They were all shaken. 

“He was scared...he was where he left off, his last memory…” Klaus murmured. 

Everyone looked at Klaus, he’d moved to the back of the room and onto the couch during the whole ordeal. 

“I’ve been on weird trips before, bad trips, passing out, waking up thinking you’re exactly where you left off, screaming and crying. Seen other people do it too.” Klaus said. “That’s what it looks like, only less, blood curdling scream-y.” 

Everyone looked back to Billy, still held tightly by Diego. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Allison said. 

“Why? You did what we asked.” Diego dismissed. 

Allison grabbed a chair and sat next to Diego. 

“I’m sorry I doubted him. I was just upset, I thought we didn’t keep secrets anymore.” Allison said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Bad things happen when we keep secrets.” Vanya said, finally peeling herself off the wall she’d pressed herself against. 

“I know he’s a good guy, you trust him, you trust him enough to even want to marry him. I should trust you, when you tell me he’s good, he’s good.” She said. “No one...no one deserves what he just went through right there. 

Diego pressed Billy’s head against his chest. 

“He’ll wake up soon, Diego. It’ll be alright.” Luther said. 

Diego looked at him, standing furtive in the corner of the room. He meant it. He was being a good number one, he was keeping them calm. 

“We’ll help you find who did this.” Vanya said, “I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’d like to say, fuck Luther lives, we tolerate him in this household. 
> 
> Well! Family angst with some comfort! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was late, he and Klaus were going to Billy’s apartment, it was all taped off as a crime scene, but both Diego and Klaus were good at breaking into places. 
> 
> The apartment was a complete mess, Billy’s blood was spilled everywhere, tables broken, pictures smashed. 
> 
> Diego couldn’t even bare to look at the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bittersweet moments coming up.

It took convincing, but Diego was dragged away from Billy’s hospital bedside. 

It was late, he and Klaus were going to Billy’s apartment, it was all taped off as a crime scene, but both Diego and Klaus were good at breaking into places. 

The apartment was a complete mess, Billy’s blood was spilled everywhere, tables broken, pictures smashed. 

Diego couldn’t even bare to look at the place. 

He stepped to the mantel, a photo of Diego and Billy was ripped from the frame. It was a good photo, Diego liked it, it was of him and Billy of course, but it was them during Christmas, both in matching sweaters, Diego looked pained and unhappy and Billy looked elated. Klaus took the photo, actually. 

Diego pulled the photo to his chest, head bowed. 

He was lucky it was dark, he was crying again. That felt like all he did nowadays, cry. 

He cried alone. 

Billy had seen him cry. 

Diego didn’t cry for himself, never in pain that was for sure. Diego cried for others, always for others. 

Diego cried that awful night he had to turn mom off, Diego cried when Eudora died. Diego once cried when Klaus was beaten as a child but he learned that meant he got beaten too, but Diego didn’t cry then, only when Klaus was hurt. 

The first time Billy saw Diego cry, it was over a movie. 

It was a stay at home date night, Billy drank too much wine and Diego too much bourbon, Titanic was on HBO and goddamn it were they both were glued to the couch watching that fucking movie. They made out during the sex scene but eventually went back to watching, they were supposed to fuck that night but they were really engrossed in the movie, Kate Winslet was fantastic. So maybe Diego cried at the end, only because he was drunk and Billy did too so whatever. 

He clutched the picture closer, eyes going across the mantel. Diego never noticed how many photos Billy put up of them, even in the shattered frames he could tell it was them. 

“Oh look at you!” Klaus exclaimed, voice giddy and gleeful. 

He sounded like he was in the bedroom. 

Diego folded the photo and put it in his pocket before making his way to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was completely ransacked as well, everything in complete disarray. 

In the middle of it all laid Klaus on the bed, smiling and giggling like a little kid, petting Ruby. 

Diego drew in a little gasp, in awe of the cat. She’d been missing, Diego had been thinking about that in the back of his mind, but there she was. Thank god, at least there was one good thing. 

“Look at you, look at you, look at you,” Klaus cooed, scratching under her chin, “my rotund little baby, my princess kitty kitty.” 

The cat made a ‘prruphm’ of approval and rolled onto her back, exposing her wide, fluffy, soft white belly, which Klaus gently gasped at. 

“Princess kitty I cannot,” Klaus said, feigning scandalization at the cat. 

“Just pet her belly, she likes it.” Diego said. 

Klaus startled, startling Ruby as well, crawling and curling closer to Klaus. 

“Christ on a cracker, did not see you there.” He said, clutching his chest and Ruby. 

Diego just sighed, flicking the lights on. Ruby raised her little head up at Diego, jumping out of Klaus’s arms and running to the end of the bed to meet Diego. 

He scratched her chin, pet her head, let himself be comforted by her motorboat purr. 

“I know...I know you missed me. Daddy’s not here yet, he’ll be home soon.” Diego assured her, feeling her press closer and more needy against him. 

Klaus crossed his arms in a pout, looking at Ruby with betrayal. 

“You can pet her and hold her while I search, she’s super needy, you guys will be a perfect match.” Diego said, chucking as Ruby plopped back into her back, exposing her belly once again. 

Klaus scoffed. 

“And her name is Ruby, not princess kitty.” He corrected. 

Diego gave her belly a quick rub before stepping away. 

He made his way to the closet, it was less ransacked, like they ran out of time, not every drawer in his dresser was opened. 

All of Billy’s shirts were thrown to the ground, dresser pushed over from where they originally were. 

Diego carefully stepped to an unopened drawer in his biggest dresser. 

He knew it was Billy’s underwear drawer but hey, Diego hid shit in his own when he was a kid. 

“Ruby, I’m shocked that you’d roll on your back for Diego. I thought what we had was special.” Klaus prattled on, “Ruby, you should be named princess kitty, that’s what you are.” 

Carefully, Diego opened the drawer. 

Inside was underwear of course, boxers with a few pairs of lingerie, but he pushed it aside. 

Until he hit something solid. 

“Ben, isn’t she pretty? Look at her! She’s got a little heart on her nose, she just...look at her face, she exudes love!” Klaus exclaimed. 

Diego grabbed whatever was solid in there. 

He pulled it out hurriedly. 

A little light blue box with ‘Tiffany and Co.’ written across the top. 

His hands shook as he fumbled to open it. 

Inside was a shining silver ring, one black diamond set within the band. 

Diego pulled it out with still shaking hands, inside was an inscription. 

_“My pretty boy, forever.”_

Diego’s breath caught. 

It caught for a couple minutes, not letting it out as he looked the ring over and over. 

Billy would’ve said yes, because he was gonna ask Diego too. 

They would’ve been engaged. 

They’d have told their families. They would have had an onslaught of family bugging about the wedding plans already, what colors, how big or small. 

But Diego wanted that more than ever. 

Diego finally let go of his breath when his phone began to buzz. 

He put the box back but still held the ring, checking to see who was calling him at this hour, the screen read ‘Maria Decker.’

Shit. 

At this hour? 

It couldn’t be good. 

He picked up the call, heart already racing. 

“Hello?” He asked, careful not to stutter. 

“He’s awake!” She cried, voice tearful and happy. “He’s awake, Diego, he’s asking for you!” 

Diego almost dropped his phone. 

“Is he...what is he like?” He asked. 

“He’s tired, foggy too, but Diego, he’s awake.” She said. “I cannot believe it! I’ve been praying all week, I...I don’t pray anymore, Diego, but-I, my boy, he’s-I’m gonna let you go. Come soon, he’s asking for you.” 

Diego nodded, breath caught again. 

“Of course. See you soon, tell him I’m coming.” He said. 

“Will do. Be safe.” She said. 

With that Diego ended the call. 

He slid the ring onto his finger, body shaking in let down. 

Billy was finally awake. 

It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a cat gay don’t @ me. 
> 
> Some fluff!! Sad fluff, but still fluff!! And a hopefully cliffhanger so. 
> 
> Billy is a fashionable man but like, camp is fashion and ugly sweaters are campy don’t argue its the facts. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego’s breathing stopped as he watched Billy and his mom talking, her hand cupping his bruised face. He was smiling, his upper lip curled from the stitches. 
> 
> The handle was so close, he was just by the door, any moment he could go in, see his love, tell him how much he missed him, how happy he was back. 
> 
> But he couldn’t. 
> 
> Every time his hand went for the handle he froze, eyes going back to him, thinking about how much pain he must’ve been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whudbwuxbsjx reunion!! Angst!! Fluff!! Billy being Billy! We got it here folks!

Diego’s breathing stopped as he watched Billy and his mom talking, her hand cupping his bruised face. He was smiling, his upper lip curled from the stitches. 

The handle was so close, he was just by the door, any moment he could go in, see his love, tell him how much he missed him, how happy he was back. 

But he couldn’t. 

Every time his hand went for the handle he froze, eyes going back to him, thinking about how much pain he must’ve been in. 

How could Diego even begin to apologize for not being there to protect him? 

Diego watched as Mrs. Decker got up and patted Billy’s cheek, smiling at Diego through the glass.

She left Billy’s side with a kiss to his forehead. 

She pulled the door shut behind her. She gave a wide smile to Diego, her eyes a fading red, brown cheeks stained with tears. 

“I’ll let you two be alone for a bit, he’s been asking for you.” She said. 

She reached up and patted his cheek like she did to Billy. 

“Thank you, Maria.” He said, holding her hand there for a second before she pulled it away. 

“Hurry, go on, no time like the present, mijo.” She said. “I’ll be back tonight with pozole, for him and you, you look like you need a good meal.” 

He smiled as she waved her goodbye. 

He let his breath out and took another breath. He opened the door, their conversation stopped. 

He was there for a second, just looking over Billy, his big grey-white eyes looking up at him. He let out a breath, just staring for a moment more before he rushed to his side. 

He didn’t want to touch him for fear of hurting him but Billy didn’t care, grabbing him with his non broken arm and yanking him down into a kiss. 

Diego held his face steady, keeping him steady as he tried to push up against him. 

His body sung when they touched, letting go of all that tension and worry. He was there, he was there. 

“Billy…” Diego breathed. 

The word he wanted to say got lost in the sea of emotions in his mind

_Billy, I thought you were going to die. Billy, I was terrified. Billy, I should’ve been there. Billy, I’m sorry._

“Diego,” he replied. 

Billy looked up at him like he hung the moon, his hand holding Diego’s face. 

“Billy, y-y-you have, I- B-Buh-Billy, I-” Diego stopped, giving up on words, tears streaming down his face. 

Diego put his face in Billy’s shoulder, careful not to squeeze him too tight, he did have surgery for internal bleeding after all. 

Diego looked back up at Billy, a blotchy and red mess. Diego was not a pretty crier, not when it was this emotional, he was red and patchy, his lip quivering. 

“I’ve nev-v-ver been m-muh-more terrified. I-I-I’ve looked Death in the fuh-face and I did-didn’t even _blink_.” Diego said, voice low to keep his sobs at bay. 

Billy stroked over his hair, his I.V. tube knocking against Diego’s back, a reminder that they weren’t out of the woods completely yet. 

“ _Who?_ , Who did this? What the fuck happened?” Diego said, in a moment of stuttering clarity. 

Billy stared at him for a moment, eyes growing focused and expression dark. He met Diego’s eyes for a second, then glanced away.

“I don’t...I don’t remember anything. I was waiting for you, just playing with Ruby then...then I’m here with a feeding tube down my throat.” He said, not looking back at Diego.

Shortly after their incident with trying to wake him up, the doctors put a feeding tube in, Diego couldn’t watch. 

Something was wrong, but Diego couldn’t place it.

Before Diego could gather his thoughts, Billy pulled him into a kiss. It was warm, thick like honey. Billy tried to deepen the kiss but Diego just shook his head.

“Careful.” Diego whispered. 

“Why? You’re here, I wanna kiss you.” Billy said. 

Diego kissed him again, small and quick. 

“Because your face is busted, not as bad as it was, but still bad,” Diego said. 

“My dick and my heart aren’t. My heart is somehow bigger than my dick, and they both miss you.” Billy said, wiggling an stitched eyebrow. 

Diego would’ve shoved his face away, but of course his face was still stitched up. Instead he laughed, he missed Billy making him laugh. Klaus had made him chuckle during this whole ordeal but he had to wait for Billy to make him laugh. 

He smiled down at him, lopsided, showing off his stitches. Diego thumbed over his cheeks, his black eye was fading, just a little bruised now. 

“And your shitty sense of humor isn’t even sprained.” He said before going in for another kiss. “I see you for the first time since your coma, and you’re asking for sexual favors in your hospital bed.”

“What?! No, _never_. Just letting you know how much I missed my pretty boy.” Billy said, eyes glimmering. 

Diego grabbed his face again, pulling him into a kiss, maybe he let him slip him his tongue. It’d been a stressful week and hey, it felt nice, and he missed it. 

Billy abruptly stopped the kiss, pulling Diego’s left hand away and pulled his head back to examine it. 

On Diego’s hand was his engagement ring. 

“Diego…” Billy said, eyes flicking between Diego and the ring on his finger.

“I found it when I was searching your place for clues.” Diego confessed, “just a little over an hour ago.”

Billy’s eyes filled up with tears. 

“You promise you weren’t just wearing it because I was in a coma and you felt bad?” Billy asked, voice breaking as he laughed in disbelief. 

Diego shook his head, reaching into his back pocket. He carried that ring no matter what, he was going to propose when Billy woke up, that’s what he promised himself. 

The ring was simple, pure silver. That’s it. It was all Diego could afford, really, but it was beautiful. 

He held it out to Billy, his eyes welling up with tears as they widened. Billy shakily took the ring, looking back at Diego before surging forward into a kiss. 

Billy tasted like tears now. 

“So is that a yes?” Diego asked, in between kisses. 

“Yes, yes. Are you fucking kidding me? Yes. Pretty boy, from the moment I saw you, mask, harness and all, ready to beat the shit out of me, I knew I loved you, that you were special.” Billy said. 

Diego let out a little laugh. 

He pulled back to slide the ring onto Billy’s finger.

“Wait,” Billy said, “I have one condition.”

Diego froze. 

“I get to have my proper proposal to you. You get this one, I get one.” Billy said. 

Diego slid the ring down his finger. 

“What if I say no?” Diego asked, kissing his finger, now with _his_ ring on it.

“Eh, you’re already stuck with me. If I _really_ thought you’d say no, I could always call up Klaus,” Billy said, wiggling his eyebrows again. 

Diego openly groaned. 

“Ew.” He said, flatly. 

“Or maybe I’ll find that priest, you know the one, Diego.” He continued, grin wide and shit eating.

“Hm, can’t recall. Been awhile since your last confession, though.” Diego said, matching his expression. 

“Oh yes, it has been a while. Maybe Father Hargreeves needs to come to the wedding, bless the union. Even better, how about the consummation?” Billy laughed. 

Diego rolled his eyes, before kissing him again. 

“You need to rest.” Diego said. 

Billy stuck his lip out and pouted. 

“I’ve been resting for a week straight.” Billy contested. 

“A coma isn’t resting, c’mon, I’ll hold you while you sleep.” He said, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Billy scrunched his nose, but he was tired. 

Billy slouched back, looking at the ring on his finger, cuddling against Diego as Diego laid on his side. 

It took a moment to get comfortable but it was doable, Diego was extra careful of any injured limb. 

Soon enough Billy was asleep in his arms, looking peaceful, unlike his coma. 

His eyebrows weren’t furrowed, his black eye not painful to look at, lips pursed as he slept. 

Diego’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

Diego reached for it, expecting a text from Klaus asking how it was going. 

Instead it was an unknown number, just ‘unknown’ across it. 

_”He’s cute when he sleeps. Glad he’s not dead, not yet.”_

What. The. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first glimpse at a villain??? What is billy hiding?? Is he hiding?? 
> 
> also yay for marriage and love. 
> 
> my tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Who the fuck is this_
> 
> Diego stares at his phone screen. 
> 
> _answer me, creep. If you’re the one who did this to him I’ll kill you._
> 
> Nothing. 
> 
> The radio silence felt like a knife to his throat. 
> 
> Billy stirred next to him, reaching out for Diego as he had pulled away without realizing it. 
> 
> “Pretty boy…” he murmured. 
> 
> Diego’s eyes flicked back to Billy, suddenly remembering where he was, what was really important here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s!! Get!! This!! (Angst) Bread!!

_Who the fuck is this_

Diego stares at his phone screen. 

_answer me, creep. If you’re the one who did this to him I’ll kill you._

Nothing. 

The radio silence felt like a knife to his throat. 

Billy stirred next to him, reaching out for Diego as he had pulled away without realizing it. 

“Pretty boy…” he murmured. 

Diego’s eyes flicked back to Billy, suddenly remembering where he was, what was really important here.

Diego scooted back closer, pressing against him once more. 

“I’m here.” Diego said, petting his hair. “I’ve got you.” 

Billy blinked at him for a moment before settling again, pressing close against him. 

“Goodnight.” He said, muffled by his pillow. 

Diego smiled down at him, hoping he couldn’t sense his terror. Diego’s hands shook in rage and fear, not only did the fucker hurt Billy, but now they were on this bullshit. 

He reached for his face, passing his the back of his fingers over his cheek, so tender and sweet, his face milky and pale. Diego knew it was from blood loss, he’d been having transfusions, but it couldn’t be instantaneous. 

His eyebrows were unfurrowed, a small slash through one of them, scarred over from the last time Diego had failed him. They’d taken his piercing off of his face, he assumed they took them off everywhere else, they weren’t sterile to have in the operating room. Diego didn’t like to think of any of the holes left behind. 

Diego hated needles. Diego hated holes. 

Stab wounds? Fine. Gunshot? Fine. 

But needles left little holes, they could leave as many as they liked. Little holes lead to- 

The back of Diego’s head burned with the idea, his skin itched at the thought. 

Diego decided to move on. 

He’d never seen Billy without piercings, there was his childhood photos of course, but that was a scrawny little kid that Diego barely saw. 

Diego now focused on his hair, it was greasy from not being able to shower, but still soft. 

His hair...there was grey in his hair, almost a silvery-white. There were a few streaks here and there, but at. the bottom of it, a thin layer all around his head. Was his hair...white? 

He heard of people’s hair going white from stress. 

“Diego?” Billy asked. “Did you miss playing with my hair?” 

Diego chuckled. 

“Do you dye your hair, B?” He asked, thumbing over it. 

“Don’t ask a lady her secrets.” He said, smiling into his pillow. “And maybe...dyed it since I was in high school, ask my mom for middle school photos.” 

Diego chuckled. 

Billy waved his hand and tucked his head away. 

“Go back to bed.” Diego said. 

Diego smiled at him, a moment of ease. How could he lose his love? What if this was indeed a real threat? Could he lose Billy again?

No. Never be. He’d never leave Billy’s side, therefor he could never get hurt.

 _He’s never been safe. Not in your arms. Definitely in the hospital, I’ve got friends there too._

Diego’s eyes widened. 

He frantically typed out a text to Allison. 

_I need you to come asap, quietly. Bring Five, I don’t give a shit if he’s pissy, this is an emergency._

_He’s already up. Wrangling him will be the only problem._ She replied startlingly quick. 

Diego held his face, petting his cheek. He reached over, quickly unattaching his I.V. He couldn’t be sure of anything now. 

How did he know this wasn’t all some bullshit. 

 

Diego gripped Billy tighter. 

 

Diego pulled him against this chest, Billy murmured something. 

“Something wrong, Di?” He asked. 

Diego shook his head. 

“All good, all good.” Diego cooed. 

_Don’t lie to him, Di_

“Just, stay quiet, trust me. You gotta trust me okay?” He whispered. 

Billy’s eyes opened. 

“What? Diego, what so you mean?” He asked, eyes darting up at him. 

“Just, trust me, lay here and trust me.” Diego whispered back. 

Billy looked at him for a moment, then nodded, falling back into his arms. 

“I trust you.” He said. 

His Billy reached for Diego’s hand, his left hand so their ringed hands could meet. 

Diego held him close, eyes frantic to even the slightest of movements. 

He kept whispering words of encouragement to both himself and Billy, he was stuttering over them but it didn’t even matter. Billy didn’t even know what he was encouraging. 

Diego’s phone buzzed again. 

_Good guard dog. Billy choose wisely huh? If it wasn’t for you he’d be dead. Looks like I chose the wrong time, maybe five years ago would’ve been better._

Diego gritted his teeth. 

_who are you_ Diego demanded. 

There was a moment again, completely silence. 

Then the phone buzzed. 

Allison. 

He let out a sigh of relief. 

_what’s Billy’s room number again??_

_3354_

_gotcha. Visiting hours are over so we gotta get creative_

There was a quick flash of blue light outside the door, Diego sighed again. 

Allison was in her button down pajamas, a soft pink with mother of Pearl buttons, she always was stylish. Five was at her side, looking annoyed and disheveled, tie crooked and eyes red. 

“You drunk?” Diego asked, nodding at Five “because if you are I’ll ring your neck-“

“Calm down, Diego. We know you’re tired.” Allison said, putting a hand on Five’s shoulder as he drew them closer in annoyance. 

“I was told he has a very expensive French press I can have in return for whatever petty favor you need of me.” Five said. 

Diego looked to Allison. 

Allison shrugged and mouthed ‘what do you want from me?’ Allison really was a mother, bribing little brats to do things. 

He was thankful to have her though. 

He took a deep breath and held it. 

“Five, take him back to the academy. You can get him there from here, right?” Diego asked. 

Five rolled his eyes. 

“No, Diego, I can’t. I can travel time and space, save the goddamn world but I can’t take a guy back home.” Five said, sauntering over to Billy’s bedside. “Of course, I can, idiot.” 

Five looked him over, his judgmental eyes scanned him coldly, like he wasn’t even human. Then, they paused, meeting Billy’s own. 

Billy’s eyes were wide, looking up at Five in awe. He’d never had the pleasure, or in most of Diego’s encounters up until the last couple years, displeasure of meeting Five. 

Five’s eyes went to Diego’s left hand, where the expensive ring wrapped around his finger. Then to Billy’s, where Diego’s silver ring did the same. 

“Me and Delores always wanted to tie the knot, talked about it a lot.” Five said, “she’s not keen on the institute of marriage, neither am I, but...symbolic traditions is the very back bones of civilization.” 

Was...was that Five’s way of blessing the marriage? 

Weird fuckin way to do it but Five was a weird kid. 

Five was fifteen now, well, his body was fifteen. He was gawky, his limbs extra long compared to his torso. Diego kinda missed when Klaus was like that, he was so easy to beat in matches, because that’s all Diego cared about as a child, that’s what his memory served. 

“You can have my French press.” Was all Billy could manage. “I also have an espresso machine, that too.” 

Five smiled at him, that weird and wolffish smile. 

“Let go of him.” Five said, nodding at Diego. 

Diego looked back between them. Billy nodded at him to let go. 

“Take him to the medical bay let mom-“ Diego was cut off. 

Five grabbed onto Billy, they were gone in a flash of blue. 

“Take...care of him.” Diego finished. 

He looked back to Allison. 

“Hey, thanks for coming. Also, quick note, turn around so you don’t get any debris flying at you.” He said, calm as he could muster, pulling off one of his boots. 

Allison’s eyes widened, head cocked to the side. 

“What do you…?” 

Diego threw his shoe as hard as he could at the security camera, shattering it into oblivion. 

Allison jumped and turned around quickly. 

“Would you mind telling me why you just did that and why you needed me and Five here?” She asked. 

“I need you to talk to the nurses and help me check Billy out. It’s not safe here anymore.” He said, getting up off the bed. 

“And by talking you mean…?” 

“Yeah. Make em write he was healthy, better yet, make em say he’s dead. Billy’s only safe in the academy, with our family, with me. Whoever’s doing this has connections, a fucking spider’s web.” He said. 

Allison turned back to him. 

“And? You’re gonna take on this faceless, multifaceted, stupidly large threat without knowing what it is?” She asked. “We can help, we can all help, but if you’re saying it’s large, what do you want us to do? Burn the whole city down?” 

Diego bit his tongue to keep him calm, outraged at such a stupid question. Of course he would. He’d do anything for his loved ones. 

“If someone did this to Claire…” he started. 

“Careful, Diego.” She warned. 

“If someone did this to Claire, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t do anything to catch whoever did it. No matter how many people, how long it took, how stupid it was, you’d do it. Right?” He asked. 

She looked to the ground, her brown eyes reflectant in this light, already struck by the thought. 

“Of course I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a biblegirl reference in there for my fellow drag fans, the ones who recognize the true winner of season 2. 
> 
> Also has anyone ever drawn fan art of Billy?? They’d be my hero if they did. 
> 
> Anyway!! Evil progresses!! Five is my weird and curt baby!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s good!! Welcome back! Some plot!

Diego cupped Billy’s cheek. He was asleep in the medical bay, the sunlight caressing his cheek. Grace had promised by tonight she’s out fit it so he could be more comfortable and she’d start making food for him. 

Grace loved having a child go dote on, even as they grew up she still saw them as her kids. Billy was a new and injured little child for her to love. 

“He’s doing very well, resting is very important for his condition. Tomorrow we will remove the bandages to check on his stitches.” Grace said, putting a hand on Diego’s shoulder. 

Diego startled, he hadn’t heard her come down. 

“Look at how peaceful he is. Such a good boy you’ve found, Diego, couldn’t have picked better for my own boy.” She said. 

He looked up at her with tired eyes, smiling proudly. 

“Never did get to tell you how much I liked him as a sutor for you. Fantastic metabolism, wonderful BMI, and quite the looker. His brain activity is normal and healthy, above average at times in his sleep, but due to his physical traumas, nightmares are to be expected.” She said, pacing around Billy as he slept, her heels gently clacking. 

Nightmares. Billy had told him about how he had terrible ones as a kid. He said it affected him in and out of high school so badly his mother had put a cot in her room for him, even as a senior he’d have to sleep in there during his spells of it. 

“Is he having one right now?” He asked, looking at the little monitor next to his bed. 

“No,” she said “the sweet boy is having sweet dreams.” 

She pet his hair like Diego did. 

“Your father made me capable to care for as many children who could come into my care.” She said. “Almost unlimited, there’s nary a child who couldn’t use a mother’s love.” 

It was always odd for her to recognize it, that she was created, that she was built to serve, but now was much more. 

“But...he’s not a child, we’re not kids anymore, mom.” Diego said. 

She blinked at him, cocking her head, then smiling. 

“A mother’s child will always be a child.” She said, coming over to Diego, “no matter the age.” 

She patted Diego’s cheek like she did as a child, smiling her red lipstick smile. 

“Now, does Billy like blueberries or strawberries? I’ll make him a smoothie when he wakes up.” She said.

Diego smiled. 

“He uh, he likes strawberries.” He said. 

Grace smiled, patting his cheek again. 

“He’s all stable. I’m off to clean.” She said. 

With that she left them, heels click clacking away. 

Diego stared down at him, looking at how he stirred. Billy muttered something, stretching and murmured something. 

A grey eye opened, looking extra foggy from sleep. 

“You look tired.” Billy said, reaching up for Diego. 

“Nah, your eyes just fuckin suck.” Diego said, taking his hand, bringing it to his cheek. 

Billy smiled. 

“Did you know when I was a baby, everyone thought I was blind?” He asked, thumbing his cheek. “It wasn’t until I started reaching for things, I reached for my father’s hand. I should’ve been blind, everything about my eyes point to it, but I’m obviously, I’m not. I’m glad I’m not, I’m glad I get to look at you.” 

Diego smiled, his throat tightening, jaw clenching. He was so sweet, so unendingly good, he couldn’t stand that he knew he was lying to him. 

“Go back to bed.” Diego said. 

Billy smiled, Diego kissed the inside of his hand before pulling away. 

“Sleep tight.” He said, brushing Billy’s hair back. 

Billy turned, pulling his cast arm up over his side, smiled as Diego pulled his blanket high to his chin. 

“I should get you more blankets, I know you.” Diego murmured, leaning down to kiss Billy’s forehead. 

Billy hummed in agreement. 

He made his way from the basement, he had plans for the day. He was going to call in some favors from his former precinct. 

He passed the kitchen as he was leaving the basement, watching as Grace made the strawberry smoothie for Billy. 

He smiled to himself, leaning on the doorway. 

“Hey, mom?” He asked, leaning in the doorway. “Where do we keep the spare blankets? I’ll get some to Billy.” 

“Don’t worry about it dear, I’ll bring them to him, you go have your little adventures.” She said, pouring the smoothie into a large glass. 

He nodded. 

“Bye, mom.” He said. 

She politely chirped her goodbye as well. 

On his way out of the basement, Klaus trotted up next to him. His eyes already kohled up, clothing extravagant and completely impractical for this time of day, or any time of day. 

“Heya, big brother.” Klaus said, smiling at him, like he wanted to ask him something. 

“What do you want, Klaus?” He asked, not even stopping. He had a mission. 

Klaus paused, putting a hand to his chest, like he was scandalized. 

“Me? Wanting something? Yeah.” Klaus said, picking up the pace to walk side by side with him. “Can I keep Billy company? _Pleeaassseee?_ ”

Diego rolled his eyes. 

“He’s sleeping right now but yeah, when he-“ 

Before Diego could finish Klaus was already happily skipping away. 

“Wakes up you can…” Diego said with a sigh. 

The only other person up at this hour was Five, but Five was always doing his own things. Between tinkering, being a little shit, having teenage mood swings and day drinking, Five was a busy kid. 

The sun was always so pretty in the morning, untouched by clouds today, it warmed his cold and clammy skin, turned that way by stress. Diego usually ran quite hot. 

The drive to his old police station was uneventful, still busy thinking about how this was gonna go. 

He gripped his steering wheel tighter. 

He skid into the parking lot. He walked into the station with plenty of hellos from old police academy buddies. 

He drummed his fingers at the reception desk, flashing a smile to the woman who worked there. 

The woman, Jane, wore her blonde hair high in a tight ponytail, her makeup flawless, and always wore the same shade or pointed red lipstick. 

“Heya, Jane.” He said, putting on the charm. 

She stared up at him. 

“You here to pay some speeding tickets, Hargreeves? You’ve got…” She trailing, typing on the computer “two unpaid. Record low, Di!” 

He gave a pained smile to her. 

“I’m actually looking for Alex, is he in today?” He asked. 

Jane blinked at him, wrinkling her nose, her blue eyes cold and accusatory. 

“He’s in the annex.” She said. 

Diego nodded. 

“But you’re paying one of those tickets today.” She said, grabbing his arm as he passed, looking up at him with freezing gaze. 

He pursed his lips but still kept going. 

He waved and said hellos to more people further back in the station as he made his way to the annex. 

In the back annex was Alex. Friends, maybe not, but an acquaintance enough to have a few favors. 

He rapped his finger on the door. He smiled at Alex, hunched over his deck, eyes red and coffee steaming on his desk. 

“Heya,” Diego said. 

Alex looked back at him flatly. 

“Morning, Diego. You here to pay your speeding tickets?” He asked. 

Diego threw his hands above his head. 

“Why does everyone ask that?” Diego asked.

Alex shrugged at him. 

“Because you have two unpaid.” Alex said, going back to his computer. 

Diego grimaced. 

“Well, no. Jane’s making me pay one today.” He said, “I came for a favor.” 

Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his dark brown skin wrinkling. 

“What do ya want then, Diego?” He asked, still rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Can you trace a number for me?” Diego asked, holding his phone out. 

Alex looked at him, then the phone, then back to Diego, before grabbing the phone. 

“It’s the first the conversation there.” Diego said, stepping next to him. 

Alex looked up at him like it was obvious. 

“This is some threatening and weird shit, Diego.” He said, scrolling through the messages “weird weird weird shit. Who are you and his strange talking about?”

“My boyf-“ Diego paused, squaring his shoulders with a newfound pride “my _fiancé._ He was attacked the other day, definitely this dude.”

“Alright. Should be simple enough.” Alex said, plugging it into his computer. 

Diego didn’t exactly understand what was happening, he just watched him click clack away as Diego’s phone was left dormate on the desk. 

He leaned against the doorway, watching Alex do his work. 

He began to wonder if this even mattered, if tracking could do anything at all, if it only would send him further down a rabbit hole. 

Was it just one person? 

If not, how many could there be?

He stared at the phone once more. 

Then it buzzed. 

_guard dog went to the police._

Diego glared at the message as it popped up. 

Alex didn’t even notice it buzzed. 

_I don’t like the police. Neither does Billy. You know why? Because of all the evidence he left when he first started stealing again. Want photos?_

__Diego’s eyes widened._ _

__He snatched the phone off of the computer desk, making Alex jolt._ _

__“Hey! You can’t do that!” Alex said._ _

__The phone buzzed again, with a file attached to it._ _

___good thing you pulled the phone off, they would’ve downloaded this._ _ _

__“Diego, give that back.” Alex said, reaching for it._ _

__Diego hesitantly opened the file, pushing Alex’s hand away._ _

__The file was a video._ _

__It was of Billy and Diego, in _that_ building. Where Billy was fucking mangled and tortured, where Diego easily killed all those men. _ _

__Alex was reaching for his phone again._ _

__Diego without a second thought smashed the phone on the ground, even stomping on it for good measure._ _

__Alex’s eyes widened._ _

__“What, the fuck was that, Diego?” He asked._ _

__Diego shook his head, grabbing the remaining pieces of phone off the floor._ _

__“See you some other time.” Diego said, leaving his office with a slam of his door._ _

__As he passed through the precinct, Jane was rushing after him, chattering on about how to pay his ticket._ _

__“You know, your fines will only get worse when you don’t pay them.” She said._ _

__“I know.” Diego responded, walking faster._ _

__“You said you’d pay it today.” She said._ _

__Diego took a sharp breath in._ _

__“I know.” He repeated._ _

__“It’s dangerous to speed and it’ll go on your license-“_ _

__“Shut the fuck up, okay?!” Diego snapped._ _

__The whole station went quiet, staring at the two of them._ _

__Jane blinked at him, her nose wrinkling in anger, lips pursed._ _

__“I’m-I’m sorry.” He said, as quickly as he snapped._ _

__She crossed her arms._ _

__“Get out.” She said, tone unsettlingly even._ _

__Diego nodded, turning tail and booking the small amount out of the station._ _

__Well._ _

__Fuck._ _

__As he climbed in the car he slammed his hands against the steering wheel, letting out a wordless cry of frustration._ _

__He was even further back then where he started._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating so much I started my summer job again the some things came up in my personal life. But writing always makes things better!
> 
> Tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo hooo plot!! Angst!! Big baddie reveal!! 
> 
> Also sorry for not posting a lot I’ve had my summer job which is a lot.

Klaus was showing off his card tricks to Billy, happily going one trick after the other. He smiled as he held up a six of spades and a nine of clubs. 

“Watch, watch, watch.” He said. 

Billy just nodded, sucking on his strawberry and banana smoothie, Grace immediately whipped one up after he told her his mom used to make them for him. 

She was so sweet, he understood why Diego was such a momma’s boy. 

Klaus pushes the cards into the deck. 

“Watch, watch, watch.” He said, “I’m gonna pull them out and-“ 

He pulled two cards out, offering them out to him. 

“BAM! Magic!” Klaus said. 

Billy squinted. Now it was a six of clubs and a nine of spades. He tilted his head back and smiled at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Mhmmhnmm” Billy said, smiling. 

“Magic!” Klaus insisted. 

“Here, can I see those?” He asked, reaching for them. 

Klaus nodded. 

Billy spread the deck out for him, letting him pick a card. Klaus grabbed one. 

“Look at it! Memorize it! Don’t tell me.” He said, giving him a wink. 

Klaus raised his eyebrows and put the card back into the deck. Billy did his best to shuffle the cards with one hand, otherwise he’d be showing off his own skills. Instead he bobbed his head side to side, wiggling his eyebrows, still trying to put on a show. 

“So. I’m gonna guess your card,” Billy said. “You had a seven of clubs.” 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe.” 

“I’ll spell it out then. S,” he laid down a card “E V E N” 

Laid down a card for each letter. 

“C L U B S” 

Then he pulled the card from the bottom of the deck, holding it out for Klaus to see. 

Klaus’ eyes widened, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh fuck! That’s awesome!” He said, flipping the card out, the seven of clubs. 

Billy gave him a wide, goofy smile and did his best to bow in his bed ridden state. Klaus clapped and stood up, giving him an ovation for a mediocre trick. 

“How’d you do it?” Klaus asked, sitting back down again. 

Billy shrugged. 

“Magic.” 

Klaus batted his eyes, clutching his hands over his heart. 

“ _Pleaseee_ ” he asked. 

Billy just laughed and pushed him away with his cast arm. 

“Figure it out.” He said. 

“How’d you learn it?” Klaus asked. 

“I learned it the last time I was bed ridden. I could start learning again but, I’m twenty eight, not eleven and it’s my hand not my feet so, not likely.” He said, shrugging. 

He waved his cast arm and Klaus waved back, smiling at him. 

“I wish I knew you when I was bed ridden last time.” Billy said, flicking the cards with his thumb. “You know cribbage? It’s a card game and we need a board but when Diego gets back, maybe we could go for a drive to my flat, I have a board there.” 

A pang hit him. Even before he blacked out he knew his flat was a mess, he had enough foresight to get Ruby to his neighbors before he came. 

Klaus’ eyebrows drew tight, his big green eyes softened. 

“Oh...Billy...your place, it’s completely...well not completely ruined but not at all together.” Klaus said, “did Diego not tell you?” 

Billy shook his head. 

“Ruby’s good though! We went to check on her and she’s okay, thank god.” Klaus said, perking back up. 

Thank God, he would’ve tore her apart. 

As the silence grew between them, it was abruptly interrupted by a door banging open, Diego moving through. 

He barely acknowledged Klaus, rushing to Billy’s side and scooped his face up, pulling him into a kiss. Billy happily leaned into it, he’d missed Diego even though he hadn’t been gone for too long. 

When Billy pulled away to look at Diego, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were flush, he was panicking. 

“Did something happen?” He asked, holding Diego’s cheek. 

“Yeah, Di, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked, “you don’t look too hot.” 

Diego looked at Klaus, then back to Billy, his wide brown eyes shaky, startled like a caged animal. 

“Billy, I-I-I’ve b-b-been,” Diego stopped to collect himself. “Looking, searching, for who did this.” 

Billy’s own eyes widened. 

No. 

Fuck no. 

It didn’t matter how many threats Diego had faced, he was still one man, and one man wasn’t enough to even begin to take him down. 

“And?” Klaus asked. 

“I was trying, I was getting somewhere but- Billy, whoever this is, they have evidence against us.” Diego said, rubbing his cheek. 

Billy pulled Diego closer, shaking his head. 

“Diego, you have to stop.” Billy said, tone dropped love. 

“Billy, it’s okay. I’m gonna do this-“ 

“No, Diego listen.” Billy urged. 

“Who ever this is, I’ll kill them I swear.” Diego insisted. 

“Diego you can’t stop this!” Billy snapped. 

Diego pulled back. Klaus startled a bit. 

“I’m gonna, leave.” Klaus said, briskly getting out of his chair and high tailing it out of there. 

“Fine.” Billy and Diego said in unison. 

As soon as the door to the medical bay was slammed shut, Diego was already in a rage. 

“What the fuck do you mean?!” Diego yelled, throwing his hands into the air. 

“Diego, I’m looking out for you.” Billy said, trying to calm him down, reaching for him but he was on his bad side, away from where he could. 

“Me?! How can you?! You’re halfway to crippled!” Diego said, pacing furiously. 

“Diego you don’t understand,” Billy said, still trying to reach for him. 

Diego scrunched his nose and shook his head, lips pursing as he swallowed down whatever insult he was going to hurl. That was the only anger Diego knew besides violence, obviously Diego was going to do neither. 

“What don’t I understand. I find my fiancé half dead and I don’t try to find justice? When I’m fully capable?” Diego asked, rubbing his face, trying to find a use for his hands. 

“You don’t know what you’re going against.” He warned, shaking his head. 

“And do you? Do you know? Last time I asked, you said you didn’t know anything. Since when did we lie to each other, Billy?!” He yelled. 

“Since it would get you killed if you knew why!” Billy yelled back, finally snapping.

Diego froze, turning back to look at him, eyes red. 

“Because you’re only one man!” Billy said, eyes welling over in tears, he always was an angry crier. “You’re just a man, Diego, and you can be killed. It just takes one well placed bullet and you’re gone.” 

All the anger washed away from Diego, his face and eyes softened. 

“Billy, I-“ 

“Just listen!” Billy cried, “Diego, just, we’re- Diego I can’t lose you. I love you. I love you with all of my heart, you understand?” 

Diego nodded, kneeling down next to him, pulling him close. Billy’s throat constricted as he worked down a cry. 

“Billy,” Diego whispered. “I held my first love as she died. I thought you were going to die in my arms.”

Billy sniffled, wiping away his own tears. 

“No...no. We’ll die when we’re both ninety something, in our own little cottage, in our bed, with like three genetically cloned Rubys running around. Warm, happy, in our sleep, the best way...” Billy said, giving a weak and tearful laugh. “Could you bare to hold me then?” 

Diego looked up at him, oh how beautifully he wept, tears stained cheeks. 

“I’ll hold you, every night. I swear I’ll hold you.” Diego said.

Billy moved over on his hospital bed to make room for Diego to climb in next to him. He pulled Billy onto his chest, careful of his stitches. 

“I just wanna protect you.” They said in unison. 

It was without prompting, it was simply true, they both just happened to vocalize it at the same time. 

“Billy, you haven’t seen what the academy can do. We’ve faced things beyond this world as children, we may be fucked up, but you have to listen. I will do everything in my power to protect you, just tell me who did this.” Diego said. 

Billy drew in a breath. 

“His name is Charlie Bratton.” Billy whispered. “Son of Wilson Bratton, now head of their crime empire...and my high school boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all remember who Billy mentioned in the fire fic?? Yeah that’s him. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: Trixies-allstar-crown


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diego, you have to listen to me,” Billy urged, reaching up for him, Diego bent to meet his hand. “This isn’t just one dude, he's an asshole with an entire underground at his disposal.” 
> 
> Diego rolled his eyes, sighing incredulously. 
> 
> “Billy, I don’t think you know what I’m capable of.” He said, holding Billy’s own face in his hand. 
> 
> Billy pushed his hand away with his cast arm, shaking his head. 
> 
> “You’re just one man, Diego. Please,” he begged. 
> 
> “But you’re not safe with him out there! You deserve to live your life! Not cooped up here forever!” Diego argued. “This, this place isn’t for life, it’s a museum, it’s hell, okay? You have a life outside of this place, this is temporary. You have a mother, okay? You have a cat and a fucking fiancé! I’m your fiancé! I get to have a say in your welfare and this fucker being alive is not apart of your welfare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry about taking so long to update I’ve been working and I’m still going through a bit of a mental health spot so, thank you so much for being patient with me!!

Diego was gonna kill this asshole. He was going to skin him alive. 

“Diego, you have to listen to me,” Billy urged, reaching up for him, Diego bent to meet his hand. “This isn’t just one dude, he's an asshole with an entire underground at his disposal.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, sighing incredulously. 

“Billy, I don’t think you know what I’m capable of.” He said, holding Billy’s own face in his hand. 

Billy pushed his hand away with his cast arm, shaking his head. 

“You’re just one man, Diego. Please,” he begged. 

“But you’re not safe with him out there! You deserve to live your life! Not cooped up here forever!” Diego argued. “This, this place isn’t for life, it’s a museum, it’s hell, okay? You have a life outside of this place, this is temporary. You have a mother, okay? You have a cat and a fucking fiancé! I’m your fiancé! I get to have a say in your welfare and this fucker being alive is not apart of your welfare.” 

Billy’s lips pursed, his eyes red. 

“I forget you’re my fiancé sometimes,” Billy said “it’s still so crazy to hear.” 

Diego shook his head, obviously not what he was going for. 

Diego crawled up next to him in his bed. Diego would ask mom about moving him out of the medical bay soon, into a normal room, somewhere with sunlight. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over when I can say you’re my husband.” Billy continued, wrapping his good arm around Diego. 

He smiled at Diego, their conversation just seconds ago lost. 

“I want to get married in the fall, somewhere out of the city. Somewhere that can fit all my extended family. God, Diego, I have like, twenty cousins, and they just. Keep. Coming. My mom was the second oldest of her eight other brothers and sisters right? So adopting me I was the second oldest like her. Okay, God, in Chicago growing up I was with them all the time, it was like having 5 younger sisters and an older brother. That’s a lot, okay? I know too much about the Jonas Brothers.” Billy said. “Then it was like baby after baby, it was baby showers 24/7, I had so much cake my mom started cutting me off because I was fuckin up in gymnastics after gaining a little weight. They’re still coming! My tío Antonio just had another baby!” 

Diego laughed, looking up at him in awe. 

“Oh god, weddings are such an affair, I got drunk for the first time at my tío James’ wedding. Am I gonna have to babysit my teenage cousins? I held those kids! I changed their diapers they’re not getting drunk at my wedding no way!” He laughed shaking his head. 

“Billy,” Diego said, trying to get him back on track. 

“I know, I know, I’ll try to keep it a dry wedding for Klaus but like, my abuelita will bring aguardiente as a gift and say we need to drink it, and then say we need to share and then I’ll have _even more_ cousins probably named after you because hey, it’s our wedding. Jesus it’s like blizzard babies! I’m one of the first cousins to get married! Do they want the service in Spanish?!” He asked. 

Oh he was getting distressed now, eyes frantic as Diego watched him mentally run through all the possibilities. 

“Does anyone in your family speak Spanish? I know for a fact my family will exclusively speak it around Luther to make him feel weird.” Billy said, eyes wide, shaking his head. 

“Baby, c’mon.” Diego urged, trying to get a word in about the pressing situation. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Happy thoughts. We probably won’t need catering like, that’s a plus, my family makes the best food ever. And if it’s cool neither of us will be sweaty, that’s a plus.” Billy rambled. 

“Billy, please we need to focus, okay?! We need to figure out how I can solve this!” Diego snapped. 

Billy recoiled. His eyes immediately red with angry tears. His lips pursed, his nose wrinkled as he gathered himself up to say something. He let out a huff of air and took in another one just as quickly. 

“Maybe I need a goddamn break,” Billy snarled. 

“I’m just trying to help,” Diego said. 

Billy huffed again. 

“Then maybe not talk about the latest in my menageries of traumas, okay?!” He said “maybe I don’t want to think about getting the absolute shit beat out of me! Don’t wanna think about how I thought I was gonna die, in the most pain I’d ever experienced! I still hurt, Diego! This isn’t something I’m ready to just pack in a bag and throw out the window. I know it’s all too easy for you to say ‘hey let’s kill this random dude and it’ll be okay!’ But that’s not gonna fix everything! How about you spend time with me?! How about you let me entertain stupid thoughts about my family and our wedding and then you calm me down and just be there? Can’t you just be here?” 

Diego blinked up at him, taken aback by the statement. 

He never thought of just staying. But staying wasn’t going to fix it! He needed to fix it, and this just- 

“Whatever. Just, can you leave?” Billy asked, tears running down his face. 

“Baby, no, I’m sorry-“ 

“I asked if you could leave!” He snapped, face bright red and blotchy. “I just...I want to be alone.”

Diego stood up at that, pulling away.

He reached to pull up Billy’s covers but Billy just turned away, not looking at Diego. 

“Okay,” Diego said softly. 

He turned and left Billy, only glancing back as he was at the doorway, the soft sounds of crying from behind him. 

“Lights on or off?” Diego asked. 

Billy didn’t reply. 

Diego shut the door softly, swallowing down his frustration. He pounded up the stairs, throwing the basement door closed with a slam. 

Goddamnit. 

Fuck. 

Fucking goddamnit! 

Luckily no one was around, it was still midday so everyone must’ve been off doing something much more pleasant. He stomped all the way to the front door. 

A walk around the block would help. 

The cold air felt nice against his face, it was unusually brisk that day. Diego really didn’t care if it was sunny or storming, he would’ve gone for a walk anyway. 

The only thing he cared about right now was Billy. 

Why couldn’t Billy understand that he was trying to fix it?! 

This is how Diego fixed things, and this made sense! 

Revenge wasn’t always the answer yeah, but this time it made sense. Diego already lost one love to violence. 

God, maybe Diego attracted this, maybe this was Diego’s lifelong punishment from his dad in the after life somehow still fucking up his life. 

Diego shook his head. 

Ugh, he was so stupid. So so so stupid. 

Billy was just telling him he needed him there and Diego just left! Left his fiancé! His love of his life! And he made him cry! 

Diego wanted to put his head through a wall. 

He stopped to sigh and shake his head, he knew it was a cardinal sin to stop in New York like this but he was having a rough day, okay?! 

It’s not like something would happen. 

Except it did. 

Some asshole bumped into him, spilling coffee all over his shirt. 

“Fuck!” Diego exclaimed. 

“Oh, my God. I am so, so, so sorry.” The fucker who did it stammered. 

He was some skinny little brunette, Diego wanted to punch him in the face. 

“Jesus, it’s just...it’s-“ 

The guy tried to wipe it off with some napkins clutched in his fist. Listen, it wasn’t going to stain, like, he was wearing black, but fuck coffee was hot and sticky and disgusting. 

Diego took the man’s hand by the wrist and pulled it away from his chest. 

“It’s just, whatever. It’s easier if you just don't touch me.” Diego said. 

The guy nodded and pulled away, hands held up in surrender. 

“Dude, I’m really sorry.” He said. “Please, I can- there’s a store nearby, I can buy you a shirt.” 

The man’s eyes were an icy blue that made him seem like more of an asshole. He also had a funny little birthmark at the edge of his jaw. 

“Actually, I live close so sadly our wonderful time together will come to a close.” Diego said. 

Before the idiot could say anything else, Diego turned tail and made his way back home. 

Hopefully Billy was feeling better. He needed to apologize. 

The walk home was sticky and uncomfortable. He shucked his shirt the moment he shut the door behind him. 

“Oh! Are we stripping now?” Klaus called from the front room. When did he get there? 

“Shut it!” Diego snarled. 

Klaus understood. 

Diego bounded back down to the basement, throwing his shirt in the direction of the laundry area before going back to Billy. 

He opened the door softly, sticking is head in first. 

Billy was on his phone, the tears on his cheeks dried, still a little reflectant from the glow of his phone. 

“Hey,” Diego started softly, stepping inside. 

Billy looked him up and down, smiling just a bit. 

“Of course you’d come to apologize without your shirt on.” Billy snorted. 

Diego probably should have put a shirt on yeah, but he wanted to get to him ASAP. 

“Oh, oh. Well, I got coffee spilled on me and-“

“Pretty boy, I don’t care, I miss looking at you.” Billy said, waving his hand. 

Diego took that as an _all clear._

Diego smiled to himself as he made his way to Billy’s bed. Billy embraced him with open arms and a soft kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” Diego said, holding his pretty face. 

“I know, thank you.” Billy said. 

He took a deep breath, petting Diego’s soft and shaggy hair, it’d grown out a bit since he hadn’t really been taking too much care of himself after the incident. 

“I miss you. I miss waking up next to you, being with you, doing normal stuff.” Billy said, taking Diego’s hand in his own. “And I miss sex. God, I miss sex.” 

Diego laughed. 

“Well, you did tell me earlier that your dick isn’t broken so…” Diego said. 

They both laugh as Billy shook his head. 

“Yeah but like, it’d be like having sex with a geriatric patient, and I’m like, not super hot right now… kinda got y’know, soft.” Billy said. 

Diego smiled and shook his head. 

“Whatever, some people have a fetish for old people.” Diego said, Billy laughed and shoved at him with his cast. “And I think you’re perfect, trust me.” 

Billy shook his head. 

“Seriously,” Diego said, his hand pressed against his soft stomach, “it’s ridiculous to think you’re gonna look the same right now, and I love you no matter what.” 

Billy flushed. 

“And we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.” He assured. 

Billy pulled him into a kiss again. 

“I really, really love you.” Billy said. 

“I really, really love you too.” Diego said. 

Billy kissed him, slow and sweet, his hand passing through Diego’s hair, licking along the seam of his mouth. 

All too soon, Billy pulled away. 

“Listen, seriously, if you want like a blowjob or whatever, I’ve been like, missing you like crazy so just say the word. I don’t know how but we’ll figure it out.” Billy said. 

Diego just kissed the side of his cheek and laughed softly. 

“Alright, I’ll keep you updated.” He said. 

Next to them, Billy’s phone buzzed. 

_UNKNOWN:_

_Sorry about your dog’s shirt. I should’ve watched where I was going_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HooH!!! That’s hopefully a good return, I’ll try to write more. Also I have some more AU stuffs if y’all are ever interested. 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I can’t let anyone be happy. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed, more to come soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> My tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
